godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiva
Shiva is the former Master of Third Heavenly Realm. She is The God of Destruction and one of the Trimurti, leaders the Hindu Mythology. Appearance Shiva is a blue-skinned female with an extremely curvy hourglass figure and a large bust. She has piercing red eyes, with slit-like pupils, a black dot under each eye and a black tilaka on her forehead. Shiva has remarkably long flowing dark-coloured hair that far exceeds her own height with the hair that frames her face being magenta-coloured. She covers her face with a simple pink transparent veil, decorates her ears with large orange circular earrings and wears a black and blue ornate necklace. Shiva wears a simple black strapless bra with similar undergarments and wraps her forearms with white bandages; her left arm features a red band. She finishes her outfit by wearing traditional lilac-coloured shalwar bound by a yellow sash; she goes barefoot. Three pairs of large black hands, covered with red dots, float around her person; each pair is progressively larger than the last. Personality History Plot Ragnarok Arc Shiva was the one who congratulated Park Il-Pyo and Jin Mo-Ri for making it to her realm. She was to fight them with help of her army of apostles, but they were transported to the Human Realm by Ultio R before the fight. Shiva too tried to pass into Human Realm, but she was blocked by Park Il-Pyo while Jin Mo-Ri passed in her place. Il-Pyo and her exchange blows. Forcing him to use his Ninth Tail mode, which showed no challenge to her as she was gaining the upper hand until Park figures out the God Hand is a Core Element. Prompting Il-Pyo to use his own Core Element, Pralltriller. Attempt to crush her, via Pralltriller stepping on her. It was to no avail as she was able to hold him up. That was until Park Il-Pyo tickled her, weakening her hold on Pralltriller, crushing and trapping her underneath his foot. She admits defeat, calling Il-Pyo an amazing tactician. Abilities A member of the Masters of Heavenly Realms, She is vastly powerful as Jin Mo-Ri himself thought they are roughly as powerful as The Princes of Natak. She was able to initially overpower Park Il-Pyo even with his Charyeok and only when Judge R destroyed the Taboo Seal did he gained the power to defeat her. *'Levitation': Shiva can levitate herself in the air without the need of wings or external help.Chapter 286 *'Superhuman Strength': Shiva possess a great strength that exceed even Park Il-Pyo in Ninth Tail Unleashed Mode. She can hold the leg of Pralltriller, a giant, in the air, only to fail as Park Il-Pyo tickle her. Divine Techniques *'Krishna': A technique Shiva done in tandem with God Hand, Shiva made a pose while God Hand stack its hands one after another above Shiva. It generate a giant torrent of water that Shiva can use to attack her enemies by commanding it with her hand. It is powerful enough to counter Triple Destruction Infernal Fang. Weapons God Hand The life and essence of the previous Master of Third Heavenly Realm before Shiva. It takes the form of three pairs of large black hands, covered with red dots, float around Shiva; each pair is progressively larger than the last. Sometimes it is seemingly ethereal, others times it is solid. *'Regeneration': Even after its hands are cracked and destroyed, it can reform itself. *'Enhanced Strength': It can fight evenly with giant like Pralltriller. *'Enhanced Speed': It is shown to intercept Park Il-Pyo's attacks several times. Trivia *Shiva's form in the webtoon seems to be inspired by Indian Goddess Kali, consort of Shiva. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Strength Group Category:Gods Category:Masters of Heavenly Realms